1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly, and particularly to a stacked Local Area Network (LAN) connector assembly mountable on a printed circuit board (PCB).
2. Description of Prior Art
Modular jack receptacle connectors and universal serial bus (USB) connectors are well known in the computer industry and are generally provided at input/output ports for transmitting data or signals between an electronic apparatus and printed circuit boards (PCBs). Today such connectors are always stacked to be mounted on the PCBs, named as a LAN connector assembly, for saving space in computers and their costs in manufacture, as is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,162,089 and 5,797,770.
Regarding the modular jack receptacle connector of the LAN connector assembly, it is especially used in communications and data networking equipments. In order to ensure that a proper connection has been made and therefore a link is created between the electrical communication devices, indicators are often incorporated into circuits on the PCBs. These indicators are typically light emitting diodes (LEDs) which are turned on when a circuit is established between the mating connectors and the communication devices. Additionally, LEDs can be mounted on the PCB to indicate a number of other conditions including the passage of communication signals between the two communication devices, indicative of power, or indicative an error in transmitting the signals.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,973,317 and Taiwan Patent. Nos. 404,586 and 389,391 disclosed such modular jack connectors. Particularly referring to FIG. 8, a modular jack receptacle connector 90 disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 404,586 comprises an insulative housing 91 defining a pair of channels 911, a terminal module 95 to be inserted in the insulative housing 91, a pair of LEDs 93 fitted in the channels 911, a pair of separate covers 94 covered onto respective LEDs 93, and a shell 92 covering onto the insulative housing 91. However, since one cover 94 is only covered to a single LED 93, the assembly therebetween is complicated. Additionally, the cover 94 cannot effectively retain the LED 93 in place due to its limited size or weight.
Hence, a modular jack connector with an improved retaining mechanism for LEDs thereof is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.
A first object of the present invention is to provide a modular jack receptacle connector having a retaining mechanism to effectively retain LEDs thereof in place;
A second object of the present invention is to provide a retaining mechanism for a modular jack receptacle connector, which is easy in manufacture and assembly.
An electrical connector assembly in accordance with the present invention comprises a main dielectric housing defining a first cavity and a second cavity separated from the first cavity, a first shielded connector inserted into the first cavity, and a modular jack connector inserted into the second cavity. The modular jack connector has a dielectric body, a terminal module retained in the dielectric body, a pair of LEDs fitted with the dielectric body, and a single retainer covered onto the LEDs to secure the LEDs in position.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.